Salem Family Series
by MickeyRos
Summary: A tag to Secrets of the Heart that will showcase each of the families individually in their own story.
1. Black

Summary: Brady and Mimi have a very hectic day taking their children to each of their activities.

**Black Family - No Rest for the Weary**

* * *

It was an ordinary day at the Black house and this morning was even more chaotic than usual as Brady and Mimi were awaking all their kids, respectively, to get them ready for their events. Today Conrad had a wrestling match, Racquel a gymnastic competition, and Spencer a tee-ball game. It was shaping up to be hectic day for them and it hadn't even started. 

Mimi had the duty of awaking all of the children while Brady prepared the breakfasts for his athletes. This was the beginning of the chaos.

"Mom I can't find my wrestling tights," was yelled out at random just as Mimi was about to enjoy her first sip of coffee.

"Conrad, did Did you check your closet Conrad?" She asked as he came into the kitchen.

"Yeah, Mom" he sighed as he moved to steal a piece of bacon from the platter by the stove. Only to have his hand swatted by his father. "Dad," Brady arched a perfectly formed blonde brow in response. "What my hands are clean."

"So then that wasn't you playing with Edge this morning." Brady replied knowing full well that Conrad was had been playing with his dog this morning his silence was his answer. Edge was Conrad's Scottish terrier named after his favorite WWE wrestler. "Uh huh that's what I thought." He relented and handed Conrad a piece of bacon anyway. He was soon rewarded with a smile very similar to his own.

"Conrad if I go upstairs and find your tights in that closet, I will be _very_ annoyed. I haven't even had a cup of coffee yet." Mimi said bringing his gaze over to hers.

"It isn't Mom. I did look you know."

"Yes, I'm sure you did on the surface. I'm very sure, absolutely positive in fact that you did not bother to move anything around." She told him.

"Mom it's not there."

"Just go back upstairs and check your closet, Conrad. You know how grouchy your mother gets when she has to get up early on the weekend. Besides, that she hasn't even had a chance to drink her coffee. And she _needs_ her coffee. So do me a favor and go upstairs to your closet and double check your closet." Brady ordered gently trying to save Conrad for facing Mimi's rant. Conrad turned and left the kitchen to go back upstairs all the while mumbling to himself.

After Conrad had gone up the stairs Mimi had turned her attention to Brady. "I'm not grouchy. I'm tired and besides you know that he really didn't even look, he did a surface glance." She replied before taking a much-needed sip of her coffee. She and sighed at the taste of the coffee, it was clearly it was heaven sent.

"Momma, I need help with my hair." Racquel said entering the kitchen partially dressed in her gymnast outfit; she wore a pair of sweats, pink, as it was her favorite color.

"Rocky, why don't you eat breakfast first and then I'll help you with your hair. Okay?" Mimi suggested watching her only daughter enter the kitchen. A few seconds later to be followed by Spencer already dressed in his T-ball uniform.

"Oh there's the champ, are you ready for your big game today?" Brady asked his youngest son as he moved to sit down in his chair at the table.

"Yeah Dad, I'm ready." He answered climbing into the seat. Conrad reentered the kitchen this time with his wrestling tights over his shoulder as he moved to sit down at the table.

"Where did you find the tights?" Racquel asked her brother smiling mischievously knowing exactly where he had found them.

"Yeah Conrad tell us." Spencer chimed in after drinking some of his OJ.

Although, Mimi of course knew where he found the uniform she too wanted to hear him say it. "Yes my dear Conman, tell us." She said using a nickname that Brady had given him years ago for some trick he pulled.

"Do I really have to tell you? I You know I found it in the closet. and sSo do you so do we really need to focus on that, Dad?" Conrad said looking for an alliance in his father since his siblings clearly wouldn't let up, laughing at him even.

"Conrad, I think you said it perfectly well yourself. So I don't think there is anything for me to add." Brady replied as he started to bring the entrees to the table. "Do I Rocky," he paused waiting for her laughing nod, then moving to Spencer, "Spencer," and finally his wife, "Meems." All of them of course laughed in agreement. "Good now for my breakfast a la Blackettes. We have pancakes, toast, bacon, and eggs for my Undisputed Wrestling Champ," he placed a hot plate before Conrad. "We have French toast for my lovely lady gymnast and of course we can't forget the All-American Five Star bacon, cheese, omelet a la grits with a side of applesauce for my favorite pitcher." Brady presented each child with their favorite breakfast food.

Mimi sat silently drinking her coffee as she watched her darling children eat their breakfast. She had already eaten her breakfast of Fruit and yogurt before she got them up. It was about twenty minutes later that they all finished and retreated back into their rooms. Rocky stopping briefly so Mimi could do her hair. Then once again she was left alone with Brady. "So who are you taking?"

Brady paused mid-drinking his coffee. "Conrad and Racquel?" He suggested know she would object.

"How did I know you would pick them?" Could it be because their competitions don't start for another four hours?" She replied with a question of her own mocking him.

She was so easy to bait, Brady thought as his wife turned her green-eyed gaze on his grinning face. "That could be true. In fact I'd say there was a great possibility that it is true. But, it doesn't matter because you still have to go first due to our aforementioned agreement. You know the one, you made with me the last time this happened. Whoever fixes the breakfast gets to leave last."

Mimi hit him on the arm, "God I hate you and that memory of yours Brady Black." She attempted to hit him again only to have him pin her against the counter.

"No you don't, you love it babe, you know you do. In fact, I'd say it's probably the thing that excites you the most. My amazing ability to remember," he wrapped his arms about her waist. "Any and everything, you say." He kissed her cheeks, "Look," her eyelids, " and do." As he moved to kiss her mouth a voice came out from behind them.

"Okay first let me just say EWW! That is so not necessary this early in the morning. And in the kitchen no less man, you guys are kinky. Secondly you really don't have time for that unless you plan on banging each––,"

"Conrad," both Mimi and Brady cried as their eldest walked into the kitchen.

"What? I was just saying––," Mimi forestalled him before he could put his foot further in his mouth and earn even more ire from her or Brady. She extricated herself from Brady's arms.

"I know exactly what you were _going_ to say and there is no need to continue it. And if you're in such an all fired hurry rush to go why don't you have your shoes on?"

Conrad looked down at his socked feet and then back at his father, who was trying desperately to hold in his laughter. "I was just going to put them on."

"Well go get them and put on your shoes. Then we'll discuss your leaving. As for right now, tell Spence I'll put his gear into the car and meet him in the garage." Mimi ordered taking control of the situation and bouncing into action. Conrad nodded and ran out of the room. She turned back to Brady. "We'll finish this later Mr. Black. I'll see you at the game later." She leaned up and brushed a kiss across his lips before turning to get her purse and leave.

"Bye Daddy," Spencer called out from the front door.

"Bye Spence, good luck kiddo." Brady said as he picked up Mimi cup of coffee and carried it to the door holding it out for her because he knew she would forget it.

"Thank you." Mimi said as she ran back to get her coffee before turning back to get into her car. Brady smiled as he watched his wife drive off.

The Tee-ball game was in the ninth inning when Brady popped up. As usual she was very animated as she watched the game. There she stood in her jeans and leather jacket in the second row of the stands, her auburn colored hair gleaming in the sunlight. She was very actively in watching the game, cheering on the team, the Wildcats, and of course their star pitcher "the strike-out king," Mr. Spencer Black.

"You're doing great out there Spence. Go Sweetie. Let's go Wildcats, let's go." She cheered as Brady came up behind her.

"So how's the game?" He asked coming to stand on her side.

"It's been good but very close. Every time we make a point they go behind us and make one too. But, we're in the lead now though," she replied not for a minute taking her yes off the action on the field. "How much longer do I have here?"

Consulting his watch Brady answered, "About twenty minutes however, you might want to leave now, Maple drive is backed up because of the parade." Maple drive was a short cut they used to get to the gym where Racquel's competition was going to be held.

"Alright then I'll leave in a second." She paused briefly to catch Spencer's gaze as she came off the field, waving her hand in the air she flagged him over to her. She met him at the gate. "Sweetie, I have to go now it's time for Rocky's competition. You were great out there today sweetie. Momma is so proud of you. Knock dead Champ." She ruffled his hair thru the gate before turning to leave. Walking back she waved at him once more before leaving.

Brady stopped her trek on her way to the car. "So I'll be bring Spence to Rocky's competition and we'll switch there."

"Of course," she nodded. See you later babe." She said before walking and getting into her car to leave. After getting into her Sunfire GXT, she gunned the engine and took off. Shaking his head, Brady returned to watching the game. Man his wife was a spitfire.

Mimi walked into the gymnasium only a few minutes later than she would have been. Searching the stands she saw the blonde head of her son and started to approach him.

Although, this was a rare occasion whenever the children all had events on the same day, they would all try to go show support if they weren't busy.

"Hey sweetie," Mimi said coming up to sit next to Conrad. It wasn't until she got up by him that she saw the pretty little girl sitting next to him.

"Hey Mom, this is Sharon McKenzie," Conrad replied somewhat embarrassed to be caught flirting with a girl with his mother there.

"Has Rocky gone yet?" Brady asked coming up from the left with Spencer in his dirt spackled uniform in his arms.

"No, not just yet, Dad." Conrad gave his father and annoyed look as he arched his head to the side slightly toward to Sharon so his father would get the message.

Brady smiled as he looked at the young girl sitting next to his son. "Hello Sharon, how are you today?" He asked much to Conrad's obvious embarrassment.

"I'm fine Mr. Black. Conrad was just telling me you had a little league game today, Spencer. Did you win?" She asked Spencer who was now sitting down by his brother.

"Yup, we beat 'em 5 to 4." He announced proudly grinning.

"Wait to go Spence," Conrad said high fiving his baby brother. Sharon laughed at the affection shared between Conrad and Spencer.

"Well let me congratulate you Spencer, that's great." Sharon replied before leaning over to kiss his cheek. Spencer blushed as Conrad gave him a thumb's up grin of approval.

Mimi and Brady watched their little Romeo get his first kiss with great amusement although they held in their laughter at the sight of Spencer's pinken cheeks. "Your Dad and I are going to sit down there okay?" She pointed to an area near the front of the bleachers. "Come down after the competition, okay." She told her boys as she pulled Brady down the bleachers leaving Conrad, his crush, and an embarrassed Spencer sitting on his older brother's lap to watch the competition.

An hour later the competition was over and Racquel team had performed victoriously winning the young gymnast competition by five tenths of a point. The lead due to Racquel's excellent floor performance that many said rivaled that of a young Dominique Dawes, who of course was Racquel's idol. Mimi had walked over to the take pictures of her young gymnast with her team's trophy and her own medal. After she had ran out of her film she made her way back her husband and children at the bleachers.

"She was great wasn't she Brady?" She questioned beaming with a pride that only a mother could have.

"You bet she was, she won the whole thing after she nailed that double somersault––," Brady began to say as his cell phone started to ring. Taking it out of his pocket he answered it. "Black," after a few moments he left the bleachers and exited to the hallway so he could hear the person who called him.

Racquel made her appearance back at her mother's side receiving a reward hug as well as kisses all over her face as Mimi congratulated her.

"You were great Rocky," Conrad said standing up going to high-five her.

"Yeah Rocky you were good." Spencer chimed in repetitiously following his brother's example and high-fiving her too.

"Well I heard you were good, too Spence. Mom told me you won your game. Way to go Champ." Racquel replied going to her baby brother and ruffling his hair. She turned to her mother. "Mom, Kelly wants to know if I can go to her sleepover tonight. It's a celebration party for winning today." Kelly was one of Racquel's friends who was also on the team.

"Of course. But, tell Kelly that I'll drop you off later after Conrad's match okay?"

"Good I'll go tell her now." Racquel said as her father came up behind her.

"Not before I get a chance to congratulate my girl you don't." Brady said as he reached down and picked up his daughter. "You were fantastic sweetie. I'm so proud of you." He placed her on the ground after kissing her cheek once.

"Thank you Daddy." Racquel answered before she ran off to Kelly.

"So who was that? Calling you on a Saturday no less. I thought you were off this weekend." Mimi asked as the boys and she walked over to him.

"Oh that was Tommy, one of my guards on the Estes Estates. Apparently, Mrs. Estes was trying to change the security codes on her husband. You know the deal. Where i's Rocky going?"

"Kelly invited her to a party tonight and she's just letting Peggy know that I'll drop her by later." Mimi said as they headed toward the exit.

"Oh that reminds me, Spence was invited to a sleepover too, at Jerry's house. I said he could go. So we'll have to drop him off too." Brady said holding the door open for his wife and children, Racquel included because she too had rejoined the Blackettes.

"Well we'll get to that after Conrad's match. Who knows maybe he'll make plans tonight and we could have a night to ourselves." Mimi added as she opened the door to her car. Brady stood by it holding it between them. He had given his keys to Conrad who was in the process of getting into the car with Spencer. While Racquel hopped into her mother's car after stowing her bag in the backseat.

"I have no doubt in my mind that Conrad will have plans tonight. He is _my son_ after all. But on the off chance he doesn't he'll make some. Because I plan on getting lucky tonight." Brady said cockily to Mimi's amusement as she slid into her car.

"Yeah right Brady." She added laughingly as she put her car into gear.

True enough after Conrad's team had won the wrestling meet –– much to Mimi's distain that _her poor baby_ would get hurt –– he too had made plans for the night. Leaving Mimi and Brady just where they wanted to be for the night, alone. Or so Mimi had thought until Brady had gotten another call from his office and had to go into the office, on Saturday night. Thereby leaving Mimi all alone for the night unless of course you count Edge, her ever-loyal companion.

And so Mimi decided that since her children and husband had seemingly abandoned her she alone deserved to relax in a way she hadn't in a long time. She prepared herself a bowl of chocolate covered strawberries, a bottle of cold champagne, her favorite jazz CD to listen to in a CD player, and a hot, soothing bubble bath with her favorite scent, Midnight Flowers. Sitting in the big black tub, she positioned her strawberries to the right of her and flute of champagne along with the bottle on the left, she eased into the tub and put on her headphones.

Closing her eyes she relaxed, eating strawberries, sipping some champagne and listening to the soothing voice of Sade via her CD. So it was logical that she never heard the front door open downstairs, nor for that matter did Edge. He didn't even lift his head when he heard the bedroom door open. It was only moments later when the bathroom door opened that he glanced up. Seeing that it was only Brady he went back to his previous position on the floor, to sleep.

Brady had to leave on business right after they'd dropped off Conrad. So there was no alone time for them. But, he'd planned to remedy that when he got home. Only when he arrived there were no lights on, Mimi wasn't watching a movie, cooking or even waiting for him in the bedroom with nothing on but a smile. It was only after he'd entered his bedroom that smelled it––blackberries––immediately reminded him of Midnight Flowers, Mimi's favorite scent. Figuring that she had to be in the bathroom, he opened the door.

Although, he'd figured she was here, he never expected to catch her soaking in tub with scented bubbles, her hair in a clip with few strands hanging down, her eyes closed feeding herself a strawberry with a flute in her hand. He took off his boots and laid them to the side quickly before lifting Edge and putting him outside the bathroom. Thinking he could surprise her he silently started to take off his clothes.

"Champagne Brady?" She asked without opening her eyes as she offered him the flute. Brady stopped, mid-taking off his shirt, to look at his wife in astonishment. "Next time you want to surprise me dear you might want to try lose the cologne, I can smell it over my Midnight Pleasures. I'd know that smell anywhere considering I bought it for you." She said opening her eyes smiling as she pulled off her headphones. He leaned down and took the flute of champagne away from her draining the remainder of it.

"I guess I need to work on my sneaking abilities a little more." Leaning across the tub as he sat on the rim of it, she watched as he plucked a strawberry from the bowl. "So did you plan this little treat for us or––,"

"My other lover?" She replied drolly. "Well it was supposed to for us, but _you_ got called away so I went ahead with it anyway. I'd hoped you'd get here in time." She responded as Brady precariously perched himself on the rim of the tub to get the champagne. So he wasn't paying attention when Mimi's hands came up grabbed his waist and pulled him back into the tub jeans, shirt, and all. The water sloshed over onto the floor as he sat on the bottom of the tub laughing hilariously with Mimi.

"Well that's one way to get me in the tub with you Meems. But for future reference all you had to do was ask." He replied pilling off his wet shirt and throwing it onto the already wet floor to be joined by his jeans and briefs seconds later.

"It was the quickest way I could think to get you out of your clothes. But, I must say it did work wonders, look how quickly I got you undress and in here with me. But, I guess you in your old age figured that those sort of moves are lost on you." Brady arranged himself across from her. "We obviously need to work on your moves. I know the perfect way too."

"Oh you do, do you?"

"Yes I do." She said easing over to his side to lean against him, planting kiss up his neck. "How about… you …and … me…" she said in between kisses.

"Mmmhmm?" Brady sighed

"…Go…dancing." She said nibbling on his ear.

"Sounds like a plan but what about the kids?" Brady questioned, turning to plant a kiss on her lips then he started to nibble on _her_ neck.

"Oh did I forget to tell you," she arched her head to his shoulder, giving him more access to her neck as she reached up to put her hands in his hair to keep his head at her neck. "My parents called and asked to take the children away for a weekend."

"Good, now stop talking. I'm trying to focus here. I have a lot to learn before next weekend." Brady told her and Mimi giggled as he turned Mimi around and kissed her passionately forgetting how tired he was supposed to be.

* * *

**_Feedback will be greatly appreciated!_**


	2. Kiriakis

Author's Note: This is a short story on the Kiriakis family that takes place before Philip found out he was Jarod's father. So without further ado here it is.

**Kiriakis Battle Royal – Boys vs. Girls**

* * *

It was a beautiful spring day at the Kiriakis Manor. The whole family was together for rare weekend April, there were no little league games, no business trips, and no patients to see, yes this was a rare weekend of solitude for the mighty Kiriakis family. And they intended to enjoy it together, so Philip gave the entire staff at the Manor the weekend off. To do as they wished so that he could be with his family. Everyone was enjoying their day; the children were outside playing a game. Chloe and Philip were inside having a little time to themselves.

Jarod and Dominic were outside playing a little basketball on the court. Both of the young boys were very athletic and aggressive in playing their game. The girls were watching from the sidelines, absolutely enthused from watching the two boys run up and down the court. Finally, after twenty minutes of playing the final shot had been made and Dominic was the victor.

"I told you I could beat you. It was like taking candy from a baby." Dominic said in his superior tone.

Jarod watched as his younger brother gloated about winning a game of one on one. "Dominic, it was one game. I'd hardly call you the better player here. Besides I let you win. Since we all know that _I_ am the best basketball player here." He said spinning the ball around on one finger.

"We know nothing of the sort. It's obvious that you are nothing but a sore loser. But, hey, I'm a gracious winner," Dominic came and grabbed the ball out of his hand. "I'll play one more game with you and then we'll know for sure that _I_ am the king of Basketball."

"Okay, you're on." Jarod agreed.

"Yeah and I'll play winner." Ariana maintained walking onto the court. Both boys turned to look at her in bewilderment. Then they laughed. "What's wrong?"

"Ana, don't take this the wrong way but girls can't play basketball." Jarod said still laughing aimlessly with Dominic.

"Yeah, Jarod's right. Girls can't play basketball. Girls are cheerleaders, and they cheer for us." Dominic added pointing to himself and Jarod.

"That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard. Of course girls can play basketball. Haven't you two heard of the WNBA?" Ariana walked over and knocked her brothers upside the head. "Hello, they are _professional_ basketball players _not_, cheerleaders."

Jarod moved out of the way of Ariana's hands and moved to the other side of her with the ball. "Of _course_ we've heard of them. We simply meant that you're––,"

"No Lisa Leslie. And you can't play with us." Dominic finished for him.

Ariana opened her mouth in disbelief that he had said that. Then she closed it and became angry. "Listen to me, I never said I was Lisa Leslie, but I am a good player. And the only reason you don't want me to play is because you both know that I am a much better player than both of you put together. Why I bet that Jessie and I could beat the pants off both of you in a game of two-on-two. Right Jessie?" Ariana asked looking to her sister on the sidelines.

Jessica had been standing on the side watching her older siblings argue. She knew from experience that sooner or later she'd be pulled in. That's just the Kiriakis children's way of arguing, to pull in everyone around them. But, in this she was happy to be pulled in because Jarod and Dommy weren't being fair to Ana. "Yeah, me and Ana can beat you two."

"Jessie how can you be on her side?" Jarod asked seeing as how she usually was on his side.

"Well you and Dommy aren't being fair, Ana can play basketball just like you can." She responded taking her place on the court her black ponytail swinging as she stood in front of her brothers.

"But you can't, _girls _don't play better than boys. Everyone knows that. _We_," he pointed to himself and Jarod. "Arethebetter players. Besides, everyone knows that boys are better at sports than girls." Dominic arrogantly stated.

"Yeah well girls are smarter." Ariana retorted flipping her long hair over her shoulder and crossing her arms.

"They are not." Dominic said.

"Are too," Ariana said beginning her favorite argument with her twin.

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Guys instead of arguing about this why don't we go ask Mom." Jarod said hoping to break the argument and not allow the twins to give him a headache.

"Fine!" Both twins answered shooting glares at each other before they headed toward the house leaving Jarod and Jessica to follow them.

_Back inside Kiriakis Manor_ …

Chloe and Philip were in the living room together supposedly watching a movie on the television. But, in reality they were lying on the couch making out.

Chloe lay partially on Philip with her long hair spread out about her shoulders. While Philip was under her with one of his legs in between hers as far as it could go considering she had on a knee-length jean skirt. His hands were underneath her hair on the small of her back while hers were in his hair angling his face up to hers as they kissed. One of Chloe's legs was on its way up his. And that was how the children found their parents when they entered the room.

"Jeez, couldn't you guys have waited until we were asleep?" Dominic said in disgust as he watched his parents jump apart like a pair of teenagers caught necking at lookout point.

Chloe and Philip sat up in their seats, respectively, and began to adjust their clothing. She was pulling up the straps of her top while Philip rebuttoned his shirt that has somehow gotten unbuttoned. But, he couldn't remember doing it himself. Then, he moved back against the couch and sat back as Chloe moved to sit in front of him. Nothing could kill the mood better that having your children walk in on you.

"Yeah that's the last thing we want to see. What are you trying to do to us? Make us need therapy for years?" Ariana asked her parents clearly agreeing with her twins' previous assessment.

Chloe cleared her throat as she turned her head so the children wouldn't see her smile. They would only incite them more. When she turned back to them she asked, "Was there something you wanted?"

"Yeah Mommy. Me and Dominic–––,"

"Dominic and I," Chloe corrected.

"_Dominic and I_ had a disagreement. He told me that girls aren't as good athletes––,"

"Aren't better athletes," She corrected again and received a sigh of annoyance from her daughter. "I'm sorry continue."

"Okay so he said girls _aren't better athletes_ than boys. So I said girls are smarter. And then he said that they aren't and I said they are. So who is right?"

Chloe was baffled, she had no idea what Ariana was asking her about. She looked at Philip and he looked as lost as she did. Thankfully, Jarod came to the rescue.

"So are girls smarter than boys?" He asked fully aware of his mother's confusion from the way Ariana explained things.

"Well, psychologically speaking yes girls on average are smarter than boys. But, that doesn't mean that boys aren't smart or that they can't be smarter than a girl. Boys do better on standardized tests but girls' get better grades overall. So statistically it's true but that's all about the way the girls learn. In general girls learn better and faster than boys do that's all. You understand that don't you?" She answered for her children, Ariana smiled cockily.

"Yes, we understand, girls are smarter than boys." She said smiling at her brother making her dimples stand out even more.

"Okay well what about the other question Mom. Aren't boys better athletes than girls?" Dominic asked unwilling to let his point of view go.

Chloe looked at Philip to see if he was going to respond. When it looked like he wasn't she started to answer only to be stalled by his reply. "No, girls aren't better athletes than boys. In this case, I think that boys are obviously better at sports."

"I told ya so!" Dominic said and Ariana rolled her eyes at him.

Chloe moved away from Philip while shooting him glares of disbelief. "Philip, I can't believe you said that. How can you be so sexist? The athletic ability of boys and girls can't be measured as to who is better. Yes, men are stronger than women but that doesn't make women the lesser athlete. It's different for each sport." The children looked on with amusement as their mother reamed out their father. "Philip you know as well as I do that there was no basis for your statement. I am not raising my children to be little chauvinistic pigs."

"Chloe come on, I'm not making any sexist statements," Chloe, who had her arms over her chest, arched her eyebrow in complete disbelief. "I'm not! All I was trying to say was that while women are good athletes men are simply better." By this time Chloe had moved completely away from him on the couch and was standing by her daughters.

"So men are better athletes than women, uh?" She asked eyeing her sons who moved onto the couch to sit by her sexist, chauvinistic pig of a husband.

"Yes," the Kiriakis men declared.

"Why don't we test this theory out," Chloe raised her hand to stop Philip from talking when he was going to interrupt her to silence him. "Let's play a game of one-on-one the boys against" she placed her hands on the shoulders of her daughters. "The girls. And then we shall see who the better athletes are. Lets go get ready girls." Chloe said as she Ariana, and Jessica left the room, their dark long hair swinging in their wake.

Philip and the boys were left sitting on the couch. "We're not really going to play with them are we Dad?" Dominic asked. "I mean, they're going to lose."

"Yeah, I agree. While Ariana's a good player, I know she can't beat us. And why would Mom want to embarrass herself by losing?" Jarod added as he and Dominic sat awaiting an answer to their questions.

Philip looked at his two boys waiting patiently for their answers from him. "I don't know what to tell you, I have no idea what's going thru your mother's head. But, let this be a lesson to you, you can never truly know what goes on in a woman's head." He rose from his seat, the boys followed. "In any case, let's go we need to get ready for the game. It will be the Kiriakis Battle Royal, men versus women."

Philip and the boys were outside doing some practice free throws when the ladies arrived. They were all dressed and ready to go in their shorts and t-shirts. Even little Jessica had her game face on ready to play. When the ball was thrown to Philip, he caught it and held it in his hands as he waited for the girls to come onto the court.

"Look Chloe even though you're obviously ready to play the game," he said gesturing to her outfit of a shorts and a t-shirt. "I think we should just call off the game."

"Backing out already Philip? We haven't even begun to play." She told him teasingly.

"No, I'm not backing out. I just thought that it would make more sense not to play the game especially when _you_ are at a disadvantage since you don't know how to play." He responded as he watched Chloe take the hair band off her wrist and pull her hair into a high ponytail, after she finished she started walking over to him.

Once she stood in front of him, she leaned up to his ear and whispered, "Who said I don't know how to play basketball?" Then she took the ball from his hands, aimed for the basketball hoop and watched as the ball slid thru the hoop easily. Ariana and Jessica cheered for their mother while Jarod and Dominic stood in silent amazement. Then, they returned to watching their parents in the center of the court.

After Chloe had made her shot, Philip cooled on his heels in astonishment. "Now how about we start this game before it gets to late." Chloe said looked at the children on either side of her who all shouted in agreement. "Alright, then I say we play until one team scores 15 points (this is just another reminder, I know nothing about basketball at all so please excuse my lack thereof.)." Chloe held her hand out for him to shake in an agreement. "Come on Philip let's shake on it." She smiled enticingly as she held out her hand and winked at him.

Philip grinned wickedly before he grasp her hand and pulled her into his arms. "I have a better idea, let's kiss on it." Then he leaned down and captured her mouth into a kiss while, she placed her arms around his neck.

"Mom," Ariana cried.

"Dad," Dominic called at simultaneously with his twin. "This is a disgusting show of sportsmanship. You're not supposed to kiss Mom. She's on the other team." He said moving so that stood between his parents and separated them; with a look of disgust on there faces as he frowned at his parents.

"I agree with Dommy, you guys can't do that 'specially when we are in the midst of playing a game." Ariana said moving to stand next to her twin.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry it won't happen again sir!" Philip told his son jokingly. "But, I was just giving her a good luck kiss She's going to need it." He said after moving behind Dominic and winking at Chloe.

"Yeah right. Come on Philip let's play ball." Chloe said ready to play ball and wipe the floor with her husband.

There was only one more point to be made before the boys would win the game. Philip was in his element playing basketball with his children. He was basically a big kid reliving the glory days of his youth. Chloe was also having fun despite the two-point lead by the boys. She got to exhibit her basketball playing skills that Philip never knew she had.

It was down to Chloe to make sure that the girls won this game but in order to do that she had to make two perfect baskets. This was a challenge considering that whenever she had to make shots so far she'd bombed, hitting the rim. It was doubtful to the boys that their mother would make the shot. They knew they had this win in the bag.

"Mom, it's really sad that Ana and Jess are depending on you to win. Cause you know you can't." Jarod said laughing as he stood catching his breath.

"Yeah Jarod's right. You'll never make these shots." Dominic agreed laughing with him. Philip was off to the side not laughing with the boys but grinning like a fool. Or at least that's how Chloe saw it.

"Guys, let's not make in fun of your Mom like that. So she won't make the shot and will prove that boys are better than girls in sports. That's nothing to be laughing about. But, it would be interesting if we put something on this." He said looking conspiratorially at his sons.

"You mean like a bet, Dad?" Dominic asked.

"Exactly–––," He answered before Chloe who had been dribbling the ball in the center of the court interrupted him.

"Philip, don't you notice that making bets always seems to bite you in the ass in the end." She questioned arching her delicate brow.

"Hey, I'm not suggesting anything big. Just a friendly little wager between the family. Nothing big I promise."

"Okay, fine you can do your little wager but keep it realistic." The boys cheered gleefully. "But, it's got to be fair so you have to pick something that's reasonable. Meaning something you wouldn't mind doing yourselves." Chloe said and watched as her husband and sons gathered into a small huddle.

"Momma, why can't we help decide?" Ariana asked her mother crossing her arms.

"Sweetie, we can't help because this something so juvenile that only cocky, annoying men do. Besides that after I make these two shots they are going to end up losing in the first place. We're just letting them pick their own punishment." Ariana nodded.

"But how do we know that they won't pick something easy to do?" Jessica asked.

"Oh, they won't it's like I told you at the house. Your father and brothers think that they are winning so they'll pick something that will only benefit them not us. Trust me on this, I know your father and that is exactly what he's going to do." She whispered to the girls after noting the guys had finished their brief discussion. "Alright so what will it be?"

"Well, the boys have decided that if you lose," He glanced over at the girls. "Ariana and Jessica must wait on the hand and foot for the rest of the weekend. Starting by cooking them dinner tonight with your assistance of course." Chloe held the ball on her hip.

"Alright that sounds fine." If Chloe wanted to say anything more she couldn't as Philip interrupted her.

"Oh but my dear I'm not finished." He walked over to her and placed his arm about her shoulders. "That was for the girls, you have an entirely different punishment. Only it really isn't a punishment but more like a pleasure. You see here's what you are going to do for me …" He leaned down to her ear and preceded to tell her, his planned punishment.

Chloe blushed and pushed Philip away. "You know there are children present." She pulled him back to her for a second and said, " I never knew you could be such a romantic or kinky guy." Then she pushed him away again.

"Well, you learn something new everyday. So how about we get to it. The boys and I would like to collect our winnings ASAP." Philip responded grinning wickedly.

"Yes, lets." Chloe said and got into position. As she got ready to throw the ball she gave her daughter a sly wink that went completely unnoticed to the opposing team.

_Later that night _…

Chloe and the girls were in the dining room getting ready for dinner. They were waiting for the boys to come and needless to say they were impatient.

"Mom when are they coming. I'm tired of waiting for them to get here." Ariana wined.

"Ana honey, patience is a virtue. Besides, a bet is a bet and since we didn't exactly play fair so we have to wait for them." Chloe told her impatient daughter.

"I know, I know but it shouldn't take them this long to get ready."

"Yeah, it shouldn't." Jessica swiftly added just as the guys entered the room.

"Sorry it took us so long. We underestimated the time it take to cook this." Philip said leading the way into the dining room with a steaming pot in his hands followed by Jarod and Dominic.

Chloe tried to hold in her laughter at the appearance of her husband and sons. They were completely disheveled with what seemed to be flour covering whatever part of their clothing wasn't covered by the aprons they wore. They all looked like they had been through hell. She really, really tried not to laugh but she couldn't hold in her laughter once Ariana and Jessica started to laugh.

The two little girls were practically red in the face laughing at their siblings' expense. They couldn't even stop laughing after the guys left the room and went back into the kitchen to bring out the other dishes.

"Girls we shouldn't laugh at your father or brothers. It's really not right." Chloe said all the while unable to hold the gasps of laughter slipping out. Then, taking a deep breath she stopped laughing and smiled. "Okay seriously, we shouldn't laugh at them. We won the game today and I think they have suffered enough without having us laugh at them. Besides, they worked very hard on this dinner for us." The boys reentered the dining room again. But, as they turned to leave Chloe got up out of her seat. "Boys, I think you've done a wonderful job on dinner. So why don't you sit down and eat with the girls. I'll go help your father."

"Okay Mom." The boys chorused together and then got out of their cooking gear and handed it to her.

Chloe took the aprons and walked right back into the kitchen with it. When she arrived in the kitchen she was surprised to see her husband wiping down the counter and stove for any food that might still be there. She laid the aprons downs quietly and moved behind him, poking her finger into his sides. Philip jumped back a little bumping into Chloe before he turned around.

She laughed at him as barricaded her in between his arms. "You know I can't remember the last time I saw you clean the kitchen all by yourself."

"Well, I wouldn't be if you hadn't conned me –––," Philip replied.

"Are you kidding? I didn't con you; you lost the bet _you_ suggested fair and square. Besides, I warned you to make some reasonable choices." His hands moved from the counter to her waist.

"Yes, you did but what's the fun in that? Anyway, no matter what you say I know you conned me. But, I'm not mad about that. I actually had a lot of fun getting to see you run around the court in those shorts…" he dwindled off as he started to reminisce himself.

"So you liked the outfit, huh?" Chloe linked her arms around his neck.

"You know I did."

"Good then I just know you're going to love my idea for my prize since I won the bet."

"And what might that be? A little game of one-on-one sans the children? Or maybe we could forget about the bet completely and just finish what we started this afternoon." He leaned down and was going to kiss her. But before his lips could make contact with hers, her hand came up and held him off.

"Oh no, Philip I already have something planned, something that I know you are just going to love." She moved her hand and placed it back on his neck.

"Really? Does it involve us together in an _intimate embrace_?" He asked cockily.

"Oh yeah, it involves you," she leaned up and kissed his cheek. " Me and you," she moved his forehead. "A little black dress," she kissed his other cheek. "_Intimately embraced_," she kissed his chin. "With a crowd of people around us on the dance floor," she kissed his smiling mouth.

Chloe last comment took the smile right off of his face. As he looked down at her, smiling at him. "You know I was totally with you right up until you added that last part about the dance floor. So you want to go dancing?"

"Oh so you didn't mind the crowds of people around us part? I never knew you were such an exhibitionist Philip." She laughed out loud as he grimaced but was obviously holding in some laughter of his own.

"That's not what I meant and you know it."

"I know, I know." Her laughter started to die down a little. "But, you have to do it because you lost the bet. And a deal is a deal."

"I still say you conned me. But, I will take you dancing and we will dance the night away whenever you want to. Although, I don't know why you would want to considering how much work you're going to have to do all night."

"What work?"

"You know keeping all of those other women off of me. It's going to be so hard to do!"

Chloe smirked, "Yeah it won't be that hard because all I'm going to do is tell those _other_ women that your wife will get angry and it might not be in her best interest if she wants to remain walking the next day to hit on someone else's man."

"Oh I love it when you get all possessive over me, baby." Philip said as he leaned down to kiss her.

"Apparently, that's not all you love." Chloe said before Philip's mouth covered her own. They remained in their embrace until as usual in the Kiriakis household someone interrupted them.

* * *

_**Feedback as always is greatly appreciated!**_


End file.
